sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferality Haydes
Wildcat the Bumblecat is a tomboy and a martial arts expert. (Page in progress.) Basic Info Wildcat's real name is Maria. She calls herself Wildcat because she finds the name "Maria" too girly. She is fifteen years old. Her birthday is in May (I forget the exact date). Obviously, she is female. She is a Bumblecat (3/4 Cat, 1/4 Bee). Her father was a Beecat (1/2 Cat, 1/2 Bee) and her mother was fully Cat. She is often teased about her species. Appearance Wildcat has a bit of a mis-matched appearance due to her hybrid species and the fact that she is a teenager and going through a lot of bodily changes. She has mostly brown, long fur. Her belly pattern, the inside of her ears and part of her tail have black, longer fur. She has a white, fluffy muzzle, and a white stripe along her tail that makes her look slightly like a skunk. The odd appearance of her tail is due to the fact that she is a teenager, and going through an appearance change. As a child, her tail, belly pattern and the insides of her ears were completely white. She is currently in the process of her white fur turning completely black. She has black, fluffy, very long hair. It appears to not have been trimmed or cut in a while. She has emerald-green eyes with long lashes, much to her disgust. She has a typical cat nose. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet; one of the perks of being mostly cat. She has only two Bee attributes; bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also abnormally light, even for someone her height. She weighs 44 pounds. She has medium curves, which is to be expected for someone her age. Personal Opinions Wildcat is fairly happy with her appearance. She dislikes her long fur somewhat, as it tends to collect dirt, mud and other filth. The thing she dislikes most about her appearance is her height and weight, which give her a definite disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat, especially if she has been tackled by an attacker. In addition, being so small and weak impairs her ability to fly while carrying a load. In some ways, she dislikes her "pretty" and "cute" appearance, mostly because it tends to attract unwanted attention from unwanted guys, but she does enjoy the fact that her opponents often underestimate a "small, pretty, cute girl", which she can use to her advantage. Personality Relatives Non-Romantic Relationships Wildcat has three best friends; Saffy the Hedgehog, Samantha the Dragon-Cat and Knuckles the Echidna. In addition, Wildcat is friends with the following (fan characters): *Trouble the Cat *Glacier the Cat *Sapphire the Cat *Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog *Rose the Fox *Angel the Hedgehog *Blossom the Kitten Romantic Relationships Wildcat currently identifies as aromantic/aseuxual. Therefore, she has had no real mutual romantic relationships. However, she is often accused of dating/loving/having a crush on Knuckles the Echidna. In addition, she is often hit on by Carson the Hedgehog (FC). There are many possible futures. Possibilities include: Dating/marrying Knuckles the Echidna, dating/marrying Carson the Hedgehog, staying single. To sum that up, nobody knows exactly where her romantic life will end up. Powers/Abilities Other Forms Past Category:Other